Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy 2
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: The merry band follows their next clue to find Borel, but are attack by a Frost Wyrm, and fall separately into an all out war between an undead Baron and Ichor, leader of the Scourge. Kalec must pull out his available power in order to save his friends. and hopefully, gain new allies in the war. and an old enemy rises to take what's 'Rightfully' his.
1. Prolgue

_Prologue: The Story Thus Far_

 _Kalecgos, A young blue dragon was sent by his master to investigate a strange surge of magical power. Before he could reach his destination, Kalec was shot down by the dragon hunter known as Harken Grimstone. Grimstone is a twisted bitter dwarf who lost his loved one in a dragon attack. He and his ragged band of hunters were only too happy to serve those who would enable them to slay all dragon they could find._

 _Transforming into humanoid form to escape the hunters' net, a wounded Kalec was aided by a Anveena, a kind, innocent human maiden who lived near by. Kaec tried to warn Anveena away, but she seem unconcerned about the pursing hunters. Even more remarkably, the young woman seemed unfazed by Kalec's true nature, though most people's reaction to meeting a dragon would be to flee or try to kill it._

 _Anveena's parents were equally welcoming to Kalec, and they maintained their friendly disposition even when Grimstone kicked down their door. Kalec and Anveena used a human escape tunnel under the house to avoid the hunting party, but they were discovered and forced to flee. Kalec transformed back into a dragon and flew away with Anveena, but his wounds and Grymstone's attacks drove him from the sky once again._

 _Unable to control his descent, Kalec crashed into a nearby lake. Anveena swam to shore and feared the worse until she found Kalec laying at the water's edge. Luckily, the blue dragon transformed again and washed ashore before his bulkier dragon form caused him to drown._

 _Returning to Anveena's home, Kalec and Anveena found only a burning wreckage… and the undead Scourge. Fighting shambling corpses, Kalec and Anveena were easily captured by the renegade elf known as Dar'khan. Dar'khan placed pain-inducing mystical collars around Kalec and Anveena's necks and offered them relatively painless deaths in exchange for information about the Sunwell._

 _The Sunwell is a pool of mystical essence of the high elves' lives. Located in the elven city of Quel'thalas, this source of magic was as important to the elves as eating or breathing. They used its vast power to build their cities, mold their landscapes and make whatever they desired. Unfortunately, Dar'khan desired much more then the rest of his brethren, leading him to an unholy pact with Arthas, the corrupted human knight who became the Lich king._

 _Dar'khan enabled the undead Scourge to bypass Quel'thalas fabled defenses while he drained the Sunwell's energies. While his proud home was overrun by vicious, zombified corpses and Dar'khan fought his fellow elven sorcerers fir control of the well, something went horribly wrong. The Sunwell's powers exploded spectacularly, ravaging what little remained untouched by the Scourge._

 _Dar'khan was saved by the power of his dark lord, and sent across the continent in search of the Sunwell's escaped power… which would be the same power that Kalec's master sensed. Dar'khan tried torturing Kalec for information, but he was interrupted by the arrival of Tyrygosa, a female blue dragon who is also Kalec's_ _intended. Together, Tyri and Kalec manage to wipe out Dar'khan's undead servants and drive the elf away… but they could not remove the collar he placed on his two captives._

 _Sifting through the shattered timber of Anveena's home in search of her parents, the trio instead discovered a strange egg, which housed even a stranger winged serpent. Anveena named him Raac (For the noise he makes) and Kalec and Tyri suspected that the bizarre creature must have had something to do with the Sunwell energy that attracted them and Dar'khan._

 _Since Kalec's collar prevented him from transforming, Tryi carried her companions to the town of Tarren Mill in the search of Borel, a man who Anveena's parents spoke of often. Thought she never meet him, she believed he might be able to help them remove Dar'khan's collars. The group attracted a lot of attention in the small town, including that of Jorad Mace and a mage named Belle. They both recognized Borel's name, but Mace was more interested in helping Anveena escape the town than aiding Kalec, Tyri and Belle against the surprise attack by Harkyn Grymstone and his fellow dragon hunters._

 _Grymstone had the dragons and mage cornered when he suddenly too was surrounded by undead and Dar'khan. Dar'khan revealed that he had disgusted himself as a human prince to provide the vengeful dwarf_ _with the resources needed to kill any dragon that might be drawn to the area by the Sunwell's power. As Dar'khan prepared to take Raac from Anveena, a surprise attack from Jorad Mace helped the dragons and dragon hunters turn the tide._

 _With their combined efforts, the undead were wiped out and Dar'khan consumed in the blast of Tyri's dragon fire. When Jorad Mace and Belle informed they others that they might find Borel on Aerie Peak, an apologetic Harkyn Grymstone advised them to seek his cousin, Loggi, who lives in the mountain near there._

 _Hoping that Loggi might be able to remove the magical collars. Kalec, Anveena, Tyri, Jorad Mace and Belle search not only for the dwarf, but also for the mysterious Borel, who may know more about the Sunwell than anyone. However, reaching Aerie Peak may be harder than imagined, even with a dragon to fly them there…_


	2. Terror of the Mountain

_Chapter One: Terror of the Mountain_

"Nooo!" Anveena shouts out as the four flew over the snowy mountain, but Tyri notices something blow them, hissing in the clouds. "Something approaches!" Jorad warns them, as the shadow came out them, "But what-" Kalec went to ask, "Look out!" Anveena shout as suddenly something attack Tyri. It was big skeleton dragon, Belle congers a fireball and threw it right at the creature.

The fireball didn't do much damage, but it manages to piss the thing off. So it blast them with his frost breath and knocks Kalec off first. "Kalec! No!" Anveena calls out to him and she passes out and falls off as well, "Anveena!" Belle calls out to her, gripping onto her arm and cradles her in her arms as they both fell. Leaving Tyri and Jorad to fend for themselves.

Kalec lands in the snow somewhere as Anveena and Belle on a grassy plain, Belle lets out a painful gasp as her back collides with ground and passes out from the shock. Anveena moans a she shivers from the cold then passes out and laid against Belle and then something cold and wet passes their lips. "Drink." a strong voice orders them "Huh?" Anveena opens her eyes and gasp as she found a Tauren was kneeling down next to them, she then looks down at Belle, gets off her and held her in her arms.

~8~8~8~

Somewhere in the snow, a hand shot out and Kalec pulls himself free from the snow, coughing for air. He grips his shoulder and pulls himself to his feet, he grips his collar and suddenly heard snow being crunched, she walks over to a bolder and saw rogue Scourge walking along the snow as they pulled along a prisoner. "Search the area! Find their trail! It must be here!" Ichor orders them.

Kalec just cough to himself. - _Can't stay here, too weak to fight._ \- he tells himself, then forces himself back onto his feet and tries to make his escape, but one of the Scourge notices him, then Kalec trips over a rock and rolls down the ground. "No!" he calls out, knowing that he was found out and a few of the Scourge chase after him, Kalec pants as he laid on the snowy ground as he tries to catch his breath, the Scourge catches up with him, then goes to attack him, but then Raac intervene snaring at them, making them confused at the creature before them. Kalec took advantage of this, stood to his feet and summoned his sword and then cuts down the Scourge before him.

He pants he held his sword in his hands with Raac next to him, "There! There! Go!" Ichor orders his men and the did so. Kalec sees them coming, conjurer up more of his magic and slams it into the ground, making it be covered in ice and the undead slip and went flying off the mountain. - _More coming… too many more!_ \- Kalec tells himself as he pants. He then forces himself to run, "Got to get away! Got to stay free- for the others! But where- where are they?" he asks as he limps away, but then the snow under his foot gave in and he went crashing down into the crack. The Scourge gathered around, to see if was still alive. Kalec was gripping onto the side of the was with his good arm, panting from the lost of energy, but something from inside rumbles against the wall, "No!" Kalec shouts out as slips and falls into the darkness.

~8~8~8~

Somewhere safe and warm, Anveena and Belle sat in front of a fire with blankets on their shoulders, the Tauren walks back to them with bowls of steaming soup. "Eat this, little ones. It is snow rabbit and herbs from the valley below." he informs them, "Th-thank you." Anveena said him, and they both look the bowls from him. "You have need to fear me, little one. I am merely Trag Highmountain. I mean you no harm." he inform them.

"My- my name is Anveena Teague." Anveena said meekly as Belle finishes slurping down the soup and sets the bowl down. "I'm Belle." she tells them and licks the remains off her lips, Anveena giggles at her and turns back to Trag, "Where are we? Where are our friends?" she asks him. "Friends? Found alone you both were, little one. Laying in the snow, as if only asleep. Thought you both spirits, so peaceful you both were." Trag states as Belle kept her golden eyes train on him, "Saw no signs of others, but if the Frost Wyrm found them- there's wouldn't be much left." he informs the two. "No!" they both protested. "No! They can't be dead! I'd know it!" Anveena snaps as she stood on her feet and Belle struggles and stood on her feet as well. "They're out there! They need us!" Anveena protested.

"Must not go, little ones. Much danger there is out there." he warns her, "I thank you very much for saving us, Trag… but we must find them!" Anveena tells him as they both went to leave, but Trag stood in their way, "Move aside, Trag or I will make you move!" Belle orders him, with a swing of her arm. "Listen, little ones it is not only the Frost wrym you must fear. There is more!" he tells them and Anveena clutches her fist, "It doesn't matter-" she tells him, "There is… Ichor. He leads a band of the Scourge. They have slipped past the orcs, dwarves and my people." he informs them, but Belle clutches her fist.

"It is Ichor that wields the orb of Ner'zhul. The Scourge, they use the orbs to summon the great undead. To raise terrible beast, like the Frost wyrm. The creature you saw was the first the Scourge raised here, a thing still growing in strength. But this is an old land, a land of many great and strange beast and Ichor seeks more of such dead." he tells them, "Whatever they are, they're no match against fire." Belle said as fire dance over her arm. Trag looks down at her, "You may be a mage but these are greater and more stronger than you." he informs her and she growls at him, "But the foil creature shall fall, young Trag- you should tell." a man from behind said from behind Trag and the three look at him.

He then steps into the light, "Fail, because I… Baron Valimar Mordis, will stop him!"


	3. Baron Mordis

_Chapter 2: Baron Mordis_

"B-Borel…" Jorad calls out as his voice shivers, he slowly opens his eyes and was taken by surprise as he and Tyrygosa were frozen in ice.

~8~8~8~

The Baron walks up to them, Belle moves up in front of Anveena and held a protect arm in front of her. "I see you both have recovered much, a fall like that would surely render one paralyzed from the waist down." he inform Belle who just glared at him, "What can I say, I'm more tougher than I look." she tells him and the Baron smirks at her, "And I see that this chamber is not as suitable for one such as you." he tells them and held his hand out to them.

"Come, if you're well enough, there are better places in this ruin than this dank room." he offers them, "I-I…" Anveena stutters over her words as she grips onto Belle's arm. "You stare at me with fear? Young Trag, you've remiss! You should've warned them!" the Baron tells the Tauren, "Good Baron, forgive! Wished her and the other to eat first." Trag informs him, and the Baron grips the side of his neck cuff. "You forced me into an undesired situation!" he infirm the young Tauren and looks back at the girls. "You saw the hints, of my curse. You knew the truth immediately. What you fear is no mistake! You know me for what I am… dead." he tells them, Belle pulls Anveena behind even more. "Before you think it, I am not of the Scourge, though their masters cursed me to this undeath." Baron informs them.

"Young Trag, who came to my realm as wanderer and stayed as a friend, will vouch my story. A story beginning with a life full and strong. I, the last the last of my house, tired to rule with kindness and care my forebears had. For a time, I succeeded. But until came the unrelenting horror of the Scourge. We were unprepared, easily over well. We fought hard."

"We were slaughtered. As I lay dying, I was sicken by the what they had done, but I knew that they could do no more to me at least. But I was wrong, the scourge had use of me. Even dead could not stop them, even dead could not save me. For the Scourge, I slew the living horribly! I joined their atrocities, until there came a point when my disgust and dismay overwhelmed their control of my will… and I became my own master! I knew that if I stayed and fought I would quickly be destroyed- so I fled in secret. The Scourge gave chase up I eluded them, I was confused, needed to think and so I returned to my home or what little remained. There, the full realization of my curse hit me."

"There, young Trag- not so young anymore- found me. He alone was unafraid of what I had became. With him at my side, I found new strength and swore to avenge my home and people! The curse laid upon me by the Scourge I wielded against them. My powers and Trag's strong arm helped us lay waste to those ghouls we found! There was one I hunted, but I never caught, until a trail led us to Alterac mountain and unto its coldest peaks, where we discovered the foul ghoul Ichor conducting new horrors! He had with him the Orb of ner'zhul and had come in something upon which to use its accursed abilities, he found that something." Baron tells them his story.

Then looks them right in their eyes, "But that was days ago. In this old place where ghost of different sort wander, Trag and I've tried to plan on how to seize the stone and destroy Ichor before his evil grow any further." he informs them and then Belle looks down at his hand, "And that ring on your finger, where does that fit into this little story of yours?" Belle asks him and Baron quickly hid away his hand with the golden band on his ring-finger. "That is a story for another time, but come- I said this is no place for you! Trag- some light!" Baron said. Trag lite a touch and they started to walk down the hall.

"What- What about the Scourge?" Anveena asks as she stayed close to Belle, "Until today, I wasn't certain. Against what artifact can do, I am nothing. But now, now I have hope of sending him to the pit that spawned him! And you shall help me." he informs her, but Trag makes a face, showing his doubt.

~8~8~8~

Outside on the snowy mountains, a nose was sticking out then Raac flew over and licks it, Kalec then shot out of the snow exhaling and taking in a breath, he then sat on his knees and grips his shoulder. -A _t least the snow softened the landing… somewhat._ \- he tells himself then stood up and started to walk. "I am really beginning to miss my wings." Kalec complains as he walks and Raac followed him, - _The fall… it must have caused an avalanche that swept me out of the crevasse and away from the Scourge! Of course, I'm lucky I wasn't suffocated in the progress._ \- he informs himself and looks at Raac.

"You! I appreciate the help up there." Kalec thanks him and Raac smiles at him with a little, 'raac!'. Kalec the gently grips his tail, "But if you're here with me, that doesn't bode well..." he states and Raac gave he's same response. "We have to find the others before the Scourge does! If only-" he starts and then notices a glimmer in the distance, "Wait, what's that? A cave?" he asks as Raac wraps his tail around Kalec's wrist. "We should take a closer look- they may have shelter inside!" he states and Raac agree with him. Then they walk up to the cave and entered it. "This cave… it doesn't look natural. These walls appear to have carved out. And these strange, luminescent crystals… they're set too uniformly." he mutters to himself as they walk further in.

"I wonder who did this and how long ago? If they're still around, maybe they can help us. That's supposing I can find anyone, of course. I've got to! For Anveena and the others!" he states and started to pant. "Can't believe that I'm sweating. Why is it getting so warm in here?" he asks as he wipes his forehead. 'raac!' Raac screech as he heard chipping "Eh? That noise, sounds like digging. Either I'm going crazy or someone's working ahead." he states as the follow the noise. "It doesn't sound much further until they come to the end of the tunneled. Kalec leans against the wall and Raac stayed close to him, "There- but I'd better be careful." he whispers as he leans in and peeks "There's not telling who they are or what they might be up- to?!"


	4. Cavern of the Dead

_Chapter 3: Cavern of the Dead_

Kalec and Raac watch as dwarves chip away at the ice as they un-ice a dead Behemoth. - _What are they doing? Why are they trying to free the remains_ _of that Ancient Behemoth?_ \- he watches their movement, - _They're so careful, if they don't want to hurt it. But it makes no sense, unless it could be-_ \- he states but saw that something had caught Raac's attention. 'raac!' he he lets out as he flew at the something that was behind them.

Kalec looks behind him and saw a dwarf with a shovel, "No!" he states as Raac attacks, "Away from me Beastie!" the dwarf snaps at Raac as he raise his shovel. Then Kalec summons his magic, - _Got to concentrate!_ \- he tells himself as Raac was hit and flung at the wall. The dwarf smirks to himself but the shovel was cut in half and he looks over and saw the Kalec had his sword, the young dragon smirks at him, but the dwarf smirks at him as he was looking behind him. Kalec look behind him, -Wha-?! Not again!- he said and was hit in the back of the head. He hits the ground knock out cold, What'll we do with it?" one dwarf asks him. "For now, tie it up. He'll know what do…"

~8~8~8~

Back at the castle, Anveena and Belle stood on the open balcony and look out at the snow as it falls and flutters in the wind, the Baron stood behind them, "It's beautiful… yet…" Anveena states, "Ominous?" The Baron asks her, Anveena turns back and looks at him as well as Belle did, "So that ring of yours…" Belle states, the Baron looks down at the ring and smiles softly. "I was married once, my wife and my best friend; Anna, she and I grew up together and she was beautiful and I loved her as she had loved me." he states. "What happened to her?" Bella asks her, the Baron lowers his hand and frowns.

"When I was apart of the scourge, she look for me and tried to free me from their control… she paid a heavy price." he states and looks away. Belle took a step back, "You killed her?" she asks, he looks away. "I never want to harm her in any way, but seeing her dead body laying there… I came to my senses and return to my ruin home and buried her body in the fields." he tells them, "I'm sorry for your loss." Belle tells him the Baron nods, "Yes, I miss her as well… I can barley remember what she look like, even sound like." he mutters looking at his hand as he was gazing at the ring. "But still, I don't understand how I can help you! Wanting Belle's help, I understand, but I don't have any magical powers and my friends-" Anveena states, "If they live, they are probably Ichor's prisoners… which is no time for hesitation!" The baron reminds her, "What are we suppose to do if we agree to help you?" Belle questions him as she cross her arms, "If you help, girl, we can still save them." the Baron tells her.

Belle looks at Anveena and saw she was consisting it, then straightens up and looks at him, "All- All right, Baron, what must I do?" Anveena asks him. He then turns away from them, "Nothing too terrible. When we venture out again, I will give you a crystal. You stand where I say and think of your friends. And you can guard her, mage." The Baron answers her, "That's all?" Anveena and Belle asks him. He nods, "That's all, yes… I will do the rest." he tells them, "But how will that-?" Anveena went to ask, but Trag walks out to them. "Little ones, it is growing colder you come head inside." he tells them making the three look at him "Ah! Yes! Forgive me! I no longer sense the cold!" the Baron informs them. "A-Alright." Anveena states, then she took Belle's arm and they both walk back in. "Great Baron… this is not right! They are innocent!" Trag argues with him then the Baron looks back out at the scenery. "Sacrifices must be made, young Trag. If some must die." The Baron said in a calm tone.

Trag was shock to even hear such words from him, then the Baron looks at his raise fist, "There are worst things than dying… as I can vouch." he states and clutch his fist "My wife gave herself so I can kill the Scourge and I will not rest until every last one of them are dead." he said with venom dripping from his mouth. Then throws his hand back down "No more of this talk! Come! There is work to be done!" he orders and Trag sighs, hung his head and nods. "Aye… as you say… Baron."

~8~8~8~

An orb as it was showing an image of Jorad, as he was still frozen in ice "Jorad Mace… Jorad Mace! You must awaken!" a voice whispers out, Jorad's lip twitches a little. "Awaken!" it whispers again. - _B-Borel? S-So cold… can't move…_ \- Jorad shivers; then two hand reach out and hovers around the orb. "It must be you that frees you. You have the means… and the will." Borel whispers to him - _The… The hammer…_ \- Jorad states as he clutch his teeth and grips his handle tightly.

"It is you… and you are it… strike together! As one, you strength is multiplied!" Borel tells him, then the ice started to crack. Then with all his might, Jorad lets out a might battle cry and the ice breaks, freeing himself from the cold prison, then he exhales as he was drain of his prime strength causing him to collapse to the ground. But then, just as he was going to hit the ground, he collects himself and then rolls onto his feet. Jorad exhales and looks over at the other ice prison. "TYRI!" he cries out at the dragon that was frozen inside. He stood to his feet, hiss as he grips his side in pain, then limps walks over to the ice prison. - _Does she live?_ \- Jorad asks as he looks at her, - _I hear nothing… but she must!_ \- he argues to himself, then grips his hammer with both hands and raise it over his hand, lets out another cry and slams it right down, but was only able to dent it a little.

Both something in the shadows lurk as it heard Joard's cry. He then lowers his hammer as he places his hand on the ice, "Tyri! Can you hear me?" he calls out, Tyri twitches her foot, Jorad then steps back, "My lady! Tyri! I don't know if I can crack it all the way!" he calls out, Tyri eye remains unmoving "There may be one way! You have to transform! Do you hear me? Transform!" he calls out to her, "Tyri! Do you-!" he stops short as her dragon body went up in flames. Her claws and feet shrunk down into hands, her tail vanishes, wings become a claw as her scale legs were pale skin. Her snot shrunk into an elf face and she was in her elven form again, but her skin was pale as her face was flush a little.

Jorad watches with awe as she falls and he catches her in his arms, he just looks at her. - _She's so beautiful_ …- he mutters to himself, then Tyri groans and flutters her eye open slowly, "J-Jorad… w-where are we?" she asks him, "I don't know, my lady. It seems-" he stops as he heard something hissing in the shadows, making him look over then sent Tyri on her feet and took a hold of her wrist, "That sound! Quickly! This way!" he states and pulls her along. But then they stops and he pulls her in close, gripping her shoulder, but she didn't have the strength to feel concerned or worried. He looks over and saw the skeleton dragon from before, hissing as it steps out of the shadows, "RUN!" Jorad shouts as he grips his hammer and Tyri grips his arm.

The frost Wyrm flew frost at them, but as it almost hits them, Jorad had leap out of the cavern, taking Tyri along with him and they both crash into the snow. He huffs as they were away, then stood up, pulling Tyri to her feet and held her close to him, then they started to walk. "C-Can't go on… so tired…" she mutters, Jorad grids his teeth as he had no idea where they are, then he looks at Tyri. "We must! The Beast'll be upon us!" he tells her then looks around, "But- where is it?" he wonder, then suddenly something else steps in there path. "Sssso… what have we here?" the creature questions and the two look at it in surprise.

Then the scourge surrounds then, as Ichor, the leader of the rogue scourge stood in front of them and Jorad held Tyri protectively close to him "Live onesss, eh? Well, not for long…"


	5. The Dwellers Beneath

_Chapter Four: The Dwellers Beneath_

Kalec groans as he started to regain conscious, "Unngh… where-?" he asks then opens his eyes, seeing a few dwarves surrounding him and he was tried down back a few pike rocks "Got a strong skull, lad… not that it'll do you good!" the leader states as Kalec was taking in the shock "Didn't think you'd wake up this fast." he states and Kalec started to struggle against his restrains. "Why am I bound? I came here by accident!" Kalec tries to reason with them, "You here? No one comes up here by accident." the other dwarf informs him, "Did you fly up on a dragon or something?" the leader asks him.

Yes, that's exactly what he did. "You have to listen to me! The Scourge is on the mountain!" Kalec tries to warn them. Then the leader glares down at him and held a bag close to him, "Aye, we know that well! And though you be living, you could be a spy of theirs!" the dwarf snaps back at him. "But he'll decide that when he gets here-" the dwarf states, but then Kalec looks over the dwarf's shoulder as the others did as well, "Why did you summon me here?" Trag asks them then looks down at Kalec, "And intruder? On the mountain?" he asks, Kalec looks at him in surprise, -A Tauren? Here? What does he have to do with these dwarves?- Kalec questions as Trag walks over to leader of the dwarves, "Found 'm lurking about. Thought he might be with the scourge." he informs him as Kalec was then tied to another rock but it was a signal one and bigger.

Kalec struggles in his restrains, then Trag leans in close to Kalec, "They do use the living… he could be as you say. He will need to be questioned…" Trag states and then pulls back and looks at the bag that the leader was holding. "What is this?" he asks, the leader loosens his grip on the bag and Raac pops his head out and hisses at Trag, but the Tauren pushes Raac back inside the bag with his claw, "Back in there you go, little one." Trag tells him and Raac whines. Kalec growls as he pulls harder at his restrains. "Listen! I am no pawn of the Scourge!" he tries to reason with them once more. Trag looks at him as he arch his eyebrow at him. "Hmm?" he question, then took a hold of his collar and lifts him from the ground. "Save your lies." he orders him, then turns to the others, "I will deal this one! The work must continue!" he orders then lets go of the collar and Kalec drop back onto the ground. "We've nearly two of the beasts freed and the other halfway." the leader informs him as Trag looks down at him.

He nods at the dwarf, "The must be ready for the baron." he orders then another dwarf walks up to him, "Will they be enough? Will they be able to stop the Wyrm?" he asks him, Trag looks over at him, "The Wyrm…" he mutters then looks at the dwarf, "The Wyrm… will be no problem for the baron." he asks him, but this only confuses Kalec. - _The Baron? The frost Wyrm? What going on here?_ \- he questions him. Then turns his attention to the ropes that restrain him to the rock. - _Got to summon enough strength… to escape._ \- he mutters to himself. But was snap right out of thought as he heard Trag shout. "Enough talk! Back to work!" he orders the dwarves and walks back over to Kalec, grips a hold of the ropes and started to drag him along, Kalec struggled and tug at his restrains.

"Be silent, outsider!" Trag orders him, but Kalec kept struggling. "If you hope to have yourself and your friends." Trag whispers to him, Kalec stiffens in his skin as he heard the mention of his friends, "No come." Trag orders and Kalec growls at him.

~8~8~8~

Jorad lets out a mighty battlecry as she swung his hammer at the undead, Tyri helps out and burns the other undead as well. "You fight in vain! No one can ssstop the ssscourge!" Ichor hisses that them, Jorad just growls at them. Take heart, my lady. They shall pass!" he shouts as he charges at them.

Unknown to him one of the scourge came up behind Tyri, reaches out and pulls her against his clod dead flesh. "I have you, sssorceresss." Ichor chuckles with darkness in his voice. "NO!" Tyri cries out, making Jorad stop and turn to them. "Sssurrender… or she diesss mossst horribly!" Ichor hiss at him as Tyri was too weak to break free from his grasp. Jorad tenses, griping his hammer, but then looks at Tyri and his grip loosens. Then an undead came up behind him as one took his hammer away from him and the other slams him against the ground.

Ichor then tosses Tyri forward, making her gasp with a bit of stumble and she falls in front of Joard. "Bind thessse two!" Ichor orders him, and the undead did so, Joard tries to look at Tyri who was still exhausted. "I find their presssence curiousss…" he states as he saw a human and an elf in the mountains "Sss clossse to Mordisss, hmm… Bring them to the prisssoner! Let usss sssee how he reactsss!" he orders to the others.

The two were pulled to their feet, drag along to a dwarf he was sleeping or at least trying too. "Awaken! Sssome company for you!" Ichor shouts at him and tosses the two onto the snowy ground next to the dwarf "Enjoy them while it lassst…" he laughs and walks away. The dwarf opens his eyes and slowly lifts his head, "A human and an elf? These mountain're getting very crowd." he states, the two sat on the ground as Tyri rested her head on Jorad's shoulder and tried to regain her strength as Jorad looks at the dwarf, "I am Jorad Mace and she is Tyri. And you?" Jorad tells him. The dwarf glares at Ichor. "I? No one of consequence. Just humble Loggi Grymstone."

~8~8~8~

Not to far from the castle, a hooded man rode on a wyrm and lands on the outskirts of the castle in the snow.

He smirks to himself and dismounted from the wyrm and pats the neck.

~8~8~8~

In a cottage on the outskirts of town, Anveena was singing with her mother as her father was playing the violin.

They were happy and enjoying their peaceful time, but it all withers away from her mind as a hooded man was standing there in the dark her name being called out.

She snaps awake from her dream and smacks the hand away from her as she sat up, the baron pulls back as he straightens up. "My sincerest apologies, my dear. Once again, I've frighten you." he states pulling his hand away. Anveena looks around then held up her hands and shook her head at him, "Please! I'm so sorry! I was only surprised!" she assures him as Belle walks over to them. "You have nothing to apologize for, my lovely lady." Baron assures her "Ave, you okay?" Belle asks as she walks over to her. Anveena looks at her and nods, Belle nods at her and pulls her to her feet.

"But enough of that! I came to discuss an important matter-our hope of saving any of your friends who might still live." Baron states as Belle held Anveena close in her arms as he pulls out an orb, getting both of the women attention, "The means by which to neutralize the power of Ichor's device. One that _**I**_ can't get close enough to use…" he answers her then looks at the two girls, making Belle tighten her grip on Anveena. "But _**you**_ can. You see, if I get too near, Ichor may seize control of me as he did the Frost Wrym." he explains to them. Anveena grips onto Belle's arms as she was unsure. "B-But what about Trag?" she asks him. "Trag would be willing, but he would fail. This is not magic he can manipulate." he answers her, Belle arch her eyebrow at him. - _Looks who's talking._ \- she scoffs at him. "But _**you**_ … yes, you can." he tells them. The two women exchange looks, Belle shrugs at her as she has no earthy idea what he was talking about.

Then they both look back at Baron, "But I don't understand." Anveena tells him, then Baron walks over and stood next to Anveena as he held the orb right in front of them, "All you have to do is look to see the truth." he informs them, the two women then look right into the orb and Belle fell into a trance. "Notice, my dear, how it brightens? The sign of magical talent. You both have the touch, the gift." he whispers to them. "I do? But I see how Belle has it, but how do I?" Anveena asks him, "Does it matter? It gives you what you need-the means to save your friends." he answers with a sinister smirk on his lips.

"You'd both would sacrifice anything for that." he tells them, Trag from the shadows watches as he grits his teeth at his former friend. "Wouldn't you?"


	6. Orb of Ner'zhul

_Chapter Five: The Orb of Ner'zhul_

Anveena and Belle stare blankly into the orb as Belle's arms slip away, "Yes, stare deep, very deep. An astonishingly strong will for so delicate creatures, but not strong enough… feel your mind emptying, awaiting my words." he whispers to them, but Belle blinks as she resists. "No… no, I… won't… be your… slave." she struggles to speak, drawing her magic right back into her body. Baron smirks at her, "Quite the strong will for one so young." he states and she glares at him, "You disgust me… it was… you that… attacked us… wasn't it?" she questions him as she started to wobble.

The Baron chuckles, "How could I pass up such an opportunity. Truly, your arrival was fate! Everything I've planned comes to fruition at just the proper juncture!" he said with glee, she growls at him "When I stole one of the orbs of Ner'zhul from Ichor, I sought it so that I might raise an army of the dead. But the stones have their limits! With this I could raise the Frost Wyrm, but no more. But for what I planned, it _**had**_ to be more." he informs her as Belle's fist trembles as she struggled to move. "An army of fearsome, undead Behemoths, dug out so carefully from the mountain's grip by foolish dwarves who think me their savior, just as this girl did." he states and pets Anveena's hair. Belle stiffens in her skin with hatred for the man. "And who, like your friends-whether or not they survived-shall be made just like me, one of the Forsaken. And serve my glory for eternity." he informs her as Trag clutch his fist.

Belle chuckles, "They're more stronger than you give them credit for." she shot at him, but the Baron smirks. "I have no doubt that they are." he states and Belle looks at him in disappointment. "If only your wife could see you now." she mutters and he stiffens and shot her a glare. "You talk about avenging her, but those were just pretty words. All I see is a madman who lust after power, she died for nothing, her sacrifice was in vain." she growls and the Baron's hand shot out and grips a hold of Belle's throat, making her gasp in surprise. "You dare mention my wife to me? You dare speak such words about her?" he questions as he tighten his grip on her neck, she gags as she felt the air leave her. "I will break this pretty neck of yours for insulting my wife to me." he promises her and kept his grip.

Trag needed to move quickly, so he hurried back down stairs to warn Kalec, but then found only the stone and rope, which look to be burnt. Kalec jumps down from the beams above with his sword ready. "Hah!" he shouts, Trag turns and raise his arms, the sword cuts his arm, he hisses in pain, but that gave him the advantage and shot his other arm out and grips Kalec by his throat and stops him from attacking again. "Stop! Your friends-they are in danger!" Trag warns him. This gets Kalec's attention, "Where are they? What've you done with Anveena and Belle?" he questions him. "I tried to bring them here, but the Baron is with them. He's going to kill the one named Belle." he informs him, Kalec then glares at him, "Why should I believe anything you say? You said you'd help, then left me bound." Kalec reminds him. "I swear by the honor o the Highmountain tribe! I will help you free the young females!" Trag promises him, but then Kalec swung his arm and makes Trag let go of him.

Kalec then drops to the ground. "Wanting Belle is understandable, she has magic. But I still don't understand how Anveena could be of any help with this orb you speak of! She's got no magic!" Kalec informs him. "The orb of Ner'zhul tells the Baron it is so, nothing else matters. Whether it is true or not. They both will perish I he uses them." Trag states and Kalec looks at him as he lowers his sword. "You serve him. Why help us?" Kalec questions him, then Trag grits his teeth. "I do not _**serve!**_ I am the Baron's _**friend!**_ But the Baron-he is no longer the Baron… despite the lies I tell myself." Trag snaps as he clutch his fist. "Baron Valimar Mordis is many years dead, and what walks now is more monstrous than the Scourge. Mayabelle died for nothing when she went to save him that day." he growls.

Allowing Kalec to see the regret and remorse in the Tauren eyes, "I couldn't stop her that day and I will not let that happen again. I will not let him harm the little one or the mage. Do as I say, and you may have a chance." Trag informs him and Kalec just stood there, "Well?" Trag questions him, Kalec sighs as he then looks up at him, "What would have me do?" Kalec asks him. Trag nods at him. "Trust in me."

~8~8~8~

Loggi and Jorad watch the undead patrol around them as Tyri was still resting to regain her stolen strength. "We came seeking metal barley needed for weapons against the Scourge, but we find instead find Baron Mordis. There were Scourge in the mountains, he said, but he had a way to wipe them out… and maybe help bring the war to the Plaguelands. He had an artifact stolen from that one, and could raise giants from the dead." Loggi states and shot a look over at Jorad then looks at the undead We dug 'em up. But I went out one day for air, and was caught. They'd come for Mordis and the orb, but I kept mum. Wouldn't betray my lads or the Baron. But then I saw the Wyrm attack you and yours, and I knew the Baron was friend to no one." Loggi informs him a he had come to such conclusion a while ago.

"The Scourge he might hate, but so does he all life." he adds in and Jorad sigh, "A terrible tale, much like ours, which you know now. Here we came in search of you." Jorad states and Loggi nods at him "Aye, those collars I should be able to remove. I know the Scourge's work." Loggi confirms. "I would say this was providence-if not for our circumstances!" Joard said and looks over at Tyri as she was still resting. "She is ill, but I know not why." he states as he was helpless to help her.

Then Ichor walks over back to them and Jorad glares at the creature, "Ssso sssorry to keep you waiting! Have you misssed me?" he jokes dryly with a chuckle. "Release us! You have no quarrel with us!" Jorad shouts at him, but then was bitchslapped as an answer. "We have a quarrel with all life!" Ichor snaps at him, then turns his attention back to Tyri then grips her chin and raise it of Jorad's shoulder and leans in close looks at her. "Ssso pretty, but she will be prettier when like me." he promises, Tyri twitch her eye a little and lets out a strong heat wave, Ichor cries out and stumbles back as a few were burnt into ashes. Ichor then stood up, "Well, that was impressive, Lass." Loggi chuckles as Ichor growls at her. "Foul sssorceresss!" Ichor growls.

Then Jorad bares his fangs right at him, "Leave her be!" he shouts, defending her, Ichor snarls then pulls out his knife, "Oh, she I will, for now! You, though, I have no ussse for-" he hiss as he walks closer to Jorad, "Wait! don't harm the lad, and I will show what you're looking for. I'll show you where Mordis is!" Loggi swore to him, getting Ichor to stop on his tracks and looks at him, as his attention was grabbed.

~8~8~8~

Baron kept his grip right on Belle's throat as she gags for air, Anveena just stares blankly into the orb as her magic was being drained. "Yes, feel the tendrils of power entwine your soul." Baron whispers to her, "No… Anveena…" Belle croaks, but the Baron tightens his grip. "Baron! You must come!" Trag calls out as he walks into the room. Baron stops and he looks over his shoulder at Trag, "You dare interrupt now? Can't you see-" he states, but the urgency in his eyes were important, or what he wanted the Baron to think.

"Forgive me, Baron! But it is Ichor!" Trag informs him, Baron sighs and looks at him, "What of him?" he asks as Trag steps closer to him. "He must have another orb of Ner'zhul! He is at the north face! You should see what he commands!" Trag informs him and Baron grunts a little. "Keep watch while I see to this! Touch her not! We may need her quickly! And dispose of this thing, she's too strong for the orb to contain." Baron orders as he threw Belle at Trag and he catches her in his arms. She coughs as air fills her lungs and her body was freed from the orb's restraints. "Aye, Baron." he answers and watches the Baron vanish from sight. then he help Belle stand. "Are you unharmed?" he asks her. She nods as her breathing was calm.

"I'm okay." she answers him, he nods at her then turns to Anveena, "What are you doing?" she asks him, "Saving you both." he answers and gently shook Anveena's shoulder. "Little one! Awake! Hurry!" Trag whispers to her. "Hmm?" she hums as she was returning to her conscious "Your friend Kalec awaits you! Hurry!" he informs her then she immediately snaps out of it "Kalec?" she asks as he then held up a bag, "Here, little one, I have brought he who can guide you to him." Trag informs him as he lets Raac right out of the bag and the two were overjoyed to see him. But Anveena was confused as Trag leads them away. "But I don't understand! The Baron-" she states, "Means you treachery little one! It was he who had the Frost Wyrm attack! It is he who would kill you to increase the orb's power. He was going to kill you friend for she can not be enslaved to the orb's power." he informs her and gently push them to the door, "Go! Follow the winged one!" he tells them and they walk down into the stairwell.

Belle stops and looks at at Trag, "Hurry-while the Baron is occupied!" he warns them, Belle smiles a little at him, "Thank you." she said and quickly followed at Anveena and Raac as they hurried down the stairs. They reach the bottom and stop as a familiar person was waiting for them, "Kalec?!" they both said as he looks up at them in amazement "So, Trag kept true to his word." he states and Anveena smiles brightly at him, "Oh, Kalec! I'd thought you were dead!" she said with rejoice as she jumps at him and wraps her arms around him. Kalec smiles as well and wraps his arms around her, Belle smirks as she walks down the steps and stood next to them, "I feared the same! But there is no time-we've got to get out of here and find the others." he said and then pulls back and grips her shoulders, making her blush even more.

Belle notices this and smiles at them, "Let's hope Tyri is well enough to fly." he states, Belle then looks away and smiles, - _I totally ship them._ \- she said with glee, then Kalec took her hand and they bolt down the hall as Raac and Belle followed right after. "We don't want to get caught between the Scourge and the Baron." he informs them, Belle scoffs "Lets just focus on getting out alive first."

~8~8~8~

The Scourge walk along the snowy ground with the three living mortal tagged along without much of a choice in the matter. Jorad then leans close to Tyri as she was panting, "How fare you now, Tyri?" he asks her, she flutters her eyes opens and exhales. "I think… if I just had a little more time-" she mutters and Jarod looks right over at Ichor, "I fear we may not have that." he informs her.

Ichor glares right over Loggi "Isss that it ahead? If you lie-!" he starts, "I've not lied, bag o' bones. The ends of your hunts lies there." he states him and Ichor leads the Scourge, "Won't he long now." Loggi calls out, then he looks down at his pulls a string that was hidden right under the snow and then smirks. - _And even sooner than you think!_ \- he promises.

The alarms in the mines went off, getting the dwarves attention, "Eh?" said the leader as trouble was heading to their doorstep. "Look alive, lads! We've got company!" he orders and they headed to the entrance with their weapons in hand.

~8~8~8~

Trag walks carefully through the halls as he had his axe drawn. But his grip was hesitated as were his steps. - _Once, Baron, I would never of dreamed of such betrayal. I admired you, as did all. You were friend to me, friend to those you ruled, best friend to a wife that loved and cherished you. But that Baron Valimar Mordis is gone, this must be stopped._ \- Trag promises himself as he walks out of the shadows, "Forgive me, Baron." Trag whispers.

"Forgive you? I think not." a voice said from behind him, making Trag freeze in his tracks. But then he cries out as a power blast hits him right in the back. The axe flies out of his hand and hits the ground as Trag collapse onto the ground.

"There is no forgiveness for betrayal. And despite your attempt, the girl hasn't escaped me. In fact, she goes where I wish her to!" he laughs, then from the shadows a ghost watches him as tears well up in her eyes. "And when I desire, the orb will use her power to crush both Ichor and the living!" he said with a sinister smile, "Maybelle, my beloved wife and closet friend, I will avenge you, both Ichor and the living shall pay for what they've done to us." he calls out to her and laughs, but the ghost shook her head and cups her ears, refusing listen anymore, "This isn't what I wanted, Val. I never wanted this." she whimpers then the tears stream down her cheek and her cries echoed as she faded away.


	7. Death on the Mountain

_Chapter Six: Death on the Mountain_

One of the dwarves hid behind a bolder as they watch Ichor lead his men and pulled his hostages along. "Get ready!" he orders as they were ready and waiting for the signal. "Now! Attack!" he orders and they charge out of hiding and right at the Scourge "What'sss thisss?" Ichor questions as he lets the chains go. Loggi rejoiced "Over here, brothers!" he calls out to them, waving his chained arms.

Then the dwarves attack right at them, getting in a few hits. Jorad broke his chains and then freed Tyri and wraps his arms around her, "This way, my lady." he tells her and lead her away from the battle. "Loggi, here!" Draves said and handed him an axe as he broke the chains that bind him.

~8~8~8~

Baron then stops laughing and looks down at his pass out friend, "Poor Trag. Your distraction was a temperately success, nothing more I knew it would come to this eventfully. Once the dwarves were finished with their task, you and the dwarves would have served your purpose, anyway." Baron states as the ghost cries to herself a little. "Now with the girl's appearance, that time has come. The power of the orb sensed surrounding her is enough to rip free the bones of the of the mountain's ancient Behemoths enmasses." he states then turns away from him as the ghost appears next to Trag, looking down at him, her hands fade right through him and walks away, heading right outside.

"All I need to do is-" he states, but then stops as he notices a fight happening in plain sight. "What's this? Some other pathetic attempt at a distraction? But it comes from the Southern face, the opposite." he questions then saw it was the dwarves and the Scourge fighting each other. "Ah! How so very convenient they make it." he chuckles darkly. Then looks at the ring on his finger, "Soon, my love, they will all pay."

~8~8~8~

Kalec followed by Anveena and Belle as they ran through the open field of snow, "Just a little further! Trag said that this will lead near to where we crashed!" Kalec informs them, "But what about Tyri and Jorad? You said the Scourge had them!" Anveena reminds him, "Don't worry! We'll free them!" he assures her, "and how prey tell do we do that?" Belle questions him.

"We just need to follow the Tauren's lead-and create some kind of-distraction?!" he states then stops as they look out at the battle not too far from them. "Anveena, Belle-look!" he points and they look out and saw their friends as Jorad was defending Tyri, who did not look well at all. "It's them! This is our chance." he said and they broke out into a run, "Come on!" he shouts, getting the attention of one of the Scourge, then it charges at then, "Kalec! Watch out!" Anveena calls out. Kalec notices it and stops the sword from attacking and cuts down the forsaken, then Anveena's body pulsed. - _Little one, you now belong to the orb. And the power around you belongs to me!_ \- the Baron's voices echos in her mind as Anveena's magic was being suck out.

Then the Frost Wyrm hisses as he peeks out of the shadows then lets out a roars, making everyone flinch at the roar and then it spreads it's wings and took flight, heading right for them, "The Scourge ain't controlling that thing! It must be the Baron!" the dwarf shouts and Belle grips Anveena and shook her, "Anveena, no! Snap out of it!" she shakes her, but nothing. "Anveena? Anveena!" Kalec calls out to her as well, but she was in a deep trance, Ichor then looks over at her, "The girl! There mussst be sssome connection between her and the orb! A connection eassily sssevered! Go! ssslay her!" he orders and Belle glares at the Scourge as they charge right at them. "No!" Kalec then jumps and stood between the her and the Scourge "Keep away from her!" he shouts at them.

Raac charges as well but was knock right out of the way, then a snow snake appears from the snow on the ground and charges right at the Scourge, Kalec looks over and saw it was Belle creating the snow snake as rage was hinted in her eyes and with a swing of her staff, she blocks the forsaken from harming a hair on Anveena's head. Belle then shove it back and whacks right at it's head, knocking it off it's neck and it collapse to the ground dead. She pants and threw fireballs at the other forsaken, then she looks behind her and saw more coming at Anveena "Oh no you don't, Bag o' bones." Loggi said and blocks the attack, Belle exhales and swung at another forsaken. "You there-lad! You look to be a quicker runner than any dwarf." Loggi said and Kalec looks at him as he knew that the dwarf was talking to him, "You've got to get to the castle and stop Mordis fast. 'Tis her and our only chance!" Loggi informs him.

But Kalec looks over his shoulder at the dead dragon, "Bout what about the Frost Wyrm?" Kalec asks him and Loggi smirks. "Looks like they've decided to handle that, lad." Loggi answers and Tryi in her dragon form roars and charges at the Wyrm with Jorad riding on her back, "Tyri! No! She looks too weak!" he calls out to her, "Then at least she'll buy you time!" Loggi informs him and Kalec wasted no time and hurried.

Belle pants as she looks at the forsaken around her, then she chants a spell and fire snakes shot out and burns the forsaken, she then looks up at the Baron was he was holding the orb, - _Come on, what can I do to stop him?_ \- she questions herself then it hits her. - _That's it, even in death or as an undead, he still loves her. Okay, okay. You get only one shot at this, make it count._ \- she tells herself, then started to chant an old ancient spell, it was mumbled and shush under her voice as the wind pick up around her a little, her staff floated in front of her a bit then a white orb appeared in front of her, "Go! Seek the one who lingers close to their beloved!" she shouts and the orb shot up into the air and charges right at the Castle, it flew pass the Baron and inside the castle.

The Baron laughs at Belle miss fire, she groans a little and slums against her staff for balance. Then looks at the castle, -Hurry…- she calls out and collapse onto her knees "Yes, I can feel the power. The great beasts are walking, rising to my command."

~8~8~8~

Back inside the Castle, Trag twitch a little and lifts his finger a bit, groaning as he started to awaken from his slumber.

But then a light shines for a moment and dies down and he felt warm hands grip his shoulders and shook him, "Trag! Trag, you have to get up. I can't stop him on my own." a familiar voice calls out to him.

He opens his eyes and was help right onto his knees and looks at the hands that help him, he follows them up to see the body of a woman in front of him, wearing a nightgown and he gasp as he finally saw her face, "You…"

~8~8~8~

Kalec ran to the tunnels as he was panting, "The tunnels, they're cut off." he states then walk right up to the rocks and started to climb "That leaves only one way." he states, but then stops as he heard something moving inside the mountain. Then he press his ear to the rocks "What happening in there?" he questions.

The Wyrm frost flames collide with Tyri's dragon flames, giving Jorad the chance he then jumps off Tyri and stabs a sword right into the Wyrm's head. But that did little effect. It tosses Jorad right off and he lands right into Tyri's claw.

Baron then held the orb right out, "Yes! Arise, my legion of the dead!" he calls out and the rumble became louder and a Behemoth roars as it makes itself known, "Arise!" he orders again, then the woman steps out of the castle and looks at the Baron and makes her way to him.

Kalec climbs up the mountain side as he could feel the rumbling coming from inside. "There's something moving in the mountain. Something huge." he states and held on even tighter. "I've got to hold on-" he states, but then gasp as he was stab in the shoulder from behind and cries out as the blade swipes down "The orb of Ner'zhul isss mine! No one elssse'sss! I will takes it and the girl from Mordisss!" Ichor hisses then cries out in pain as his entire sword arm was burnt ashes.

He then looks down at Belle as she was glaring right at him, "You keep you fitly hands dead hands off my friends!" she growls at him and pulls herself back onto her feet.

The Baron laughs, "Yes! It coming to pass! It is-" he states, but then felt a warm hand take a hold of his, then looks over at the person that dares touches him, but he was awestruck as a red hair woman with brown eyes swing herself in front of him and grips his shirt, "Husband, stop this madness! No good will come of this." Mayabelle said and he looks at her in awe. "This has to end, Val. Do not taint your soul with such hatred." she asks of him. He reaches out and touches her cheek as it was warm and she leans into it. "May, my wife… how?" he asks her, "I do not know, but please stop this." she asks him as Trag slowly walks up to them, "No, I can not. Ichor took you from me and the living did the same, stealing away the one thing I loved most on this Earth. All of this, I did for you." he tells her, gently gripping her waist and she cups his cheek.

"All I ever wanted was to be by you side, Val. Remember our vows? In sickness and in health, even if death does part us. We will always love one another. Do you remember?" she asks him, he nods at her as he wanted to cry, feeling her warm hand against his cheek, "Please Val, end this madness. Let us both rest in paradise." she asks of him and he looks at her. One half wanted to follow her to paradise, be with her and forever hold her in his arms as the other, his forsaken cursed half wanted to wipe out the living, burn and tear them to shred and laugh at their misery. Mayabelle sense his inner conflict and hugs him, "Make it stop, May. Please make this stop." he asks her burying his face into her shoulder, "Shh, shh, shh. I'm here, it will stop." she promises him and then Trag walks up behind them and grips his hand that was holding the orb. "It will be over, my friend." he tells him, Baron nods at him as he lets go of the orb. Then Trag crushes the orb into shards and the Wyrm above them lost it's powers and was returning to lifeless bones.

Baron smiles a little as he held Mayabelle tightly in his arms, "We're going to die, aren't we?" he asks her, she smiles and nods at him, "As we should of done, long ago. Together. As husband and wife." she tells him and Trag hugs them tightly in his arms. "Thank you Trag for staying by his side, when I could not." she states as the bones fell all around them, "Anything for my friends, May." he tells her and she closes her eyes as the bones then crush them and destroyed the castle along with them.

Ichor and Kalec looks up at the falling rumble, "What?" Ichor states but then cries out as he was then crush as well, Kalec jumps away in time, but then he started to fall from the mountain, but suddenly stops as he hovers in the air. "I'm not falling?" he questions, then looks over he's shoulder and saw that Anveena held her arms out to him as she was conscious. "Could it be?" he wonders but then looks behind Loggi, "What's that? Dwarf! Behind you!" he calls out. Then Loggi turns to see who Kalec was warning him about, "Who-" he starts, but then cries out as he was stab in neck with a dagger and collapses into the ground. Dead.

Belle and Anveena then turn, "Who-" Anveena starts then they both gasp "You!" they shout as the man was smirking to himself. "Dar'khan! B-But you—you're…" Anveena states as Belle held her in her arms, "Dead? Not quite, my dear." he tells her as Belle growls at him. "H-How…" she states but then Dar'khan touches their foreheads. "Sleep, my delicious prize." he states and they both fell unconscious. Then Kalec lets out a shout and plummeted down into the show. Then he places the two onto the serpent's neck and mounts up "Such a delicate young thing like yourself doesn't belong in such a place. But fear not-I'm taking you home!" he tells her and lets out a lunatic laughter as he flew off.

Everyone watches him as he left, "H-He killed Loggi! Who-what-was that?" Damin questions, Jorad held Tyri as she was back in her elven form. "A servant of the Lich King. Dar'khan." Jorad answers as he growls in his word, watching the madman retreat, Kalec coughs a little and sat up and looks up as the serpent was gone, along with his two friends as they were taken hostage of the mad elf. "D-Dar'khan? Belle!… Anveena!" Kalec calls out to them, but he calls did nothing but echoed, "Anveena…"


End file.
